Oh My Jonas!
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Miley gets new neighbors. The Jonas Brothers! Will romance bloom between Nick and Miley? Will she tell them she's Hannah Montana? Will Robbie Ray EVER clean that kitchen of his? I love reviews! Please review my story and hope you enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Neighbors

**Hey guys! Alex here! I'm here for promotional purposes only. Hehe. XD Watch the DaniAlexShowOriginal on youtube! Comment us! We'll give you cookies! We'll write stories about you! WE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected Neighbors**

Miley Stewart sat on her bed reading a magazine. She flipped through the pages until she was looking at a picture of the Jonas Brothers. She sighed once her eyes landed on Nick Jonas, adoring his beauty and curly hair. She heard a knock on her door.

"Miley? Come on out. We have new neighbors." Jackson called to her.

Miley jumped off the bed and flung open the door.

"Are there any cute boys?" she asked.

Jackson smirked at her.

"How would I know?" he asked. "I'm just as hot as they get."

Miley groaned in disgust and marched past her annoying brother.

"Daddy!" Miley shouted, her eyes searching for her dad.

"In the kitchen!" came Robbie Ray's reply.

Miley ran to the kitchen. She gasped at the sight.

"What happened here?" she asked shocked.

There was flour all over Robbie Ray and his hands had icing all over them. Robbie Ray gave Miley a look and she nodded understanding.

"Jackson." They muttered in unison.

Miley perked up.

"I'm going to go greet our neighbors!" she shrieked.

"Don't take too long, bud! You're going to want to watch me torture Jackson!" Robbie shouted.

Before you could yell 'Woo doggie!' Miley was at the house. She knocked on the door, and stood patiently. The door opened.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley exclaimed.

She was standing face to face with Nick Jonas!


	2. Chapter 2  Meet the Brothers

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Brothers**

"Hi. I'm Miley Stewart. I live across the street." Miley said, trying to stay calm. She had met them before when she toured with them as Hannah Montana.

Nick gave her a warm smile, making Miley's knees turn to Jell-O.

"Nice to meet you, Miley. I'm Nick Jonas." He said, shaking her hand.

Miley bit her lip, trying not to squeal.

"I know who you are. I love your music." She said, still clutching Nick's hand.

Nick laughed. "Please come inside and meet my brothers." He said.

He led her in, without letting go of her hand. Once they realized they were still holding hands they let go, blushing madly.

"Joe! Kevin! Frankie! Get your big butts out here and meet Miley Stewart, our beautiful neighbor!" Nick shouted. Miley smiled at Nick's comment.

Joe, Kevin, and Frankie Jonas tore threw the house and Nick pushed Miley out of the stampede. Miley hid behind Nick.

"WHERE IS THE BEAUTIFUL GODDESS YOU SAID IS HERE? NICHOLAS JONAS! TELL ME NOW!!!" Joe shouted.

Miley clamped her hand over her mouth to keep the giggles that were about to erupt, inside her mouth. Nick stood up straight, hiding Miley even more.

"Over there!" Nick shouted, pointing outside. The stampede began and the boys were outside.

Nick turned to Miley. "That was funny." He said, with a grin plastered on his face.

Miley let the giggles out and Nick laughed with her. They stopped when they heard footsteps.

"Here they come." Nick whispered. Miley stood next to Nick and they waited for the other brothers.

The stampede arrived and ceased when they saw Miley.

Joe approached her. "I'm Joe Jonas. Have any older sisters?" he asked, smiling at her.

Miley smiled. "I'm Miley Stewart. No, but I an older brother." She said, shuddering.

Kevin pushed Joe out of the way. "I'm Kevin Jonas. Know anyone my age?" he asked, seriously.

"I'm Miley. Only my brother." She said. Nick started laughing when Frankie kicked Kevin.

"I'm Frankie Jonas, the most adorable, cutest Jonas brother. Available, dollface?" Frankie asked, a playful grin.

"Aww, you're so cute. Sorry sweetie. It's illegal for me to date adorable peeps like you." Miley said laughing. She looked around for a clock and grabbed Nick's wrist to look at the time.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I've got to go!" Miley said.

"So soon?" Joe said.

"Please stay." Frankie begged.

"Yeah please?" Kevin asked.

Miley looked thoughtful. "I know! Come with me!" she said.

The boys looked happy. "OK!" they said in unison.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"To watch my daddy torture Jackson!" Miley exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 Lilly and Joe Meet

**Chapter 3 – Lilly and Joe Meet**

Miley jogged to her house with the Jonas brothers on her tail. When she got to her house, her dad gasped.

"Oh no! It's finally happened! Boys are starting to chase my little girl home! Get behind me, bud!" Robbie Ray shouted.

"Daddy, it's okay! The Jonas Brothers are our new neighbors. They've come to watch you torture Jackson." Miley explained. The Jonas boys nodded.

"Oh right. Dang flabbit! JACKSON ROD STEWART! GET YOUR BEHIND OUT HERE NOW!" Robbie Ray screamed so loudly the house shook.

Jackson came out in Miley's pink skirt. "Yea, Dad?" he asked. He spotted the Jonas Brothers. "OH MY JONAS! THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE IN MY HOUSE! AND I'M WEARING MY SISTER'S SKIRT! Whoops. Did I say that out loud?" Jackson asked.

"Yup. Now tell me, WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SKIRT?" Miley shouted.

Jackson smiled and put a finger on his chin. "There was going to be an accident involving your skirt." He said.

Miley nodded, not really believing him. "Uh huh. Sure… So get to the point of WHY you're wearing it?" she asked. She turns to the Jonas family. "I'm so sorry you boys had to see this." She looks at Frankie. "Especially you." She faces Jackson again. "I'm waiting." She says impatiently.

Jackson looks at everyone for an answer. "I think I hear Rico calling me! I'd like to stay and chat, but got to go!" he says, just as he bursts out of the door.

Nick rubs his eyes. "I'm traumatized for life."

Joe looks at him. "I'm scarred for life."

Kevin shakes his head. "I'm disgusted for life."

Frankie looks at the trio. "I'm going to laugh my butt off if I ever see that again in my life."

Robbie Ray turns to Miley. He gives her a do-they-know-you're-Hannah-look. Miley shakes her head.

"Well boys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't. I got a doctor's appointment. Bye Miley! Bye boys!" Robbie Ray says and exits the house, leaving Miley alone with the four cute brothers.

"Hold on a second, you guys." Miley says. She picks up the phone and dials Lilly's number.

"Hello?" Lilly answers.

"Lilly! You've got to come over now!" Miley says.

"I'm outside your door." Lilly says.

Miley turns to the boys. "Be right back." She says and runs outside.

"Hey Miley! What's going on?" Lilly asks.

"The Jonas Brothers are in my house. Joe, Kevin, Frankie, and Nick." Miley says.

"JOE JONAS IS IN YOUR HOUSE?????" Lilly screams.

"Wait a second." Miley says. She covers her ears. "Go." Lilly screams so loudly that the Jonas Brothers run outside.

Lilly screams again and the boys rush to protect their ears.

"Calm down, woman. You sound like a donkey trying to do yoga." Miley says, but Lilly isn't paying attention. She's looking at Joe with dreamy eyes and Joe looks just as lovey dovey as Lilly.

"Snap out of it!" Kevin shouts. Lilly and Joe look at their feet, blushing.

"Let's watch a movie." Miley says. "Yeah." Nick agrees.

They go inside to watch a movie.


	4. Chapter 4 Start of Something New

**Chapter 4 – Start of Something New**

Miley squeezed in between Nick and Lilly on the sofa. From left to right, Nick, Miley, Lilly, and Joe sat on the couch, while Kevin and Frankie lay sprawled on the floor.

"So, what are we watching?" Joe asked.

"How about a comedy?" Nick offered.

"Good idea." Lilly says.

Miley stands quickly. She randomly grabs a movie and pops it into the DVD player.

"What did you pick?" Frankie asks.

"Make sure it's age appropriate." Kevin says, gesturing to Frankie.

Miley grins and sits next to Nick and Lilly again.

"A Disney Channel Original Movie." Joe reads out loud.

"Oh no, Miley. What did you put on?" Lilly asks.

The letters HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL pops up on the screen.

"I didn't know we were watching a horror movie." Kevin remarks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the movie has begun. Please keep all phones and beepers off until after the movie has ended. Please keep all sarcastic remarks until the movie is over. Thank you. Enjoy the movie." Miley says sounding like a robot.

Kevin throws a pillow at her. "Hey!" Miley yelps out.

Joe stands up and sings,

"Living in my own world,

Didn't understand,

That anything can happen,

When you take a chance."

Lilly belts out,

"I never believed in,

What I couldn't see,

I never opened my heart, no,

To all the possibilities.

Ooooh."

Joe and Lilly sing,

"This could be the start of something new!"


	5. Chapter 5 Trust Yourself

**Chapter 5 – Trust Yourself**

They finished the movie laughing.

"That was awesome!" Joe shouted, in between giggles.

Miley had her head Nick's shoulder and he was shaking with laughter, too. Nick checked his watch.

"It's that late?" It sounds more like a questing, exploding from Nick's mouth. Miley sits up and Nick glances at her. "It's been great. We love you and we'll see you tomorrow!" Nick says. He pecks Miley's cheek and races out the door. Kevin and Frankie follow him, confused.

Joe turns to Lilly. "Bye." He says pecking her cheek. Joe runs out.

"Lilly, hold on." Miley says. She stands and moves ten feet away from Lilly and covers her ears. "Ok, go." She says.

Lilly lets out a blood-curling scream. Robbie Ray comes through the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHO'S KILLING WHO?" he shouts. Miley shoots a look at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JOE JONAS KISSED MY CHEEK! HE KISSED MY CHEEK!" Lilly shrieks.

"And I thought my reaction was bad." Miley mutters.

Robbie Ray turns to Miley. "Who kissed your cheek?" he demands.

Miley looks flustered.

"NICK JONAS! NICK JONAS! NICK JONAS KISSED MILEY'S CHEEK! HE KISSED HER CHEEK!" Lilly shrieks.

"Thanks, Lilly." Miley says.

"Well bud, you won't be my little girl forever and I hate to say this, but you're going to make your decisions. I also hope you know, I trust you. If you want to be with that boy, than be with him. Because any boy my little girl picks has got to be a pretty good man to have won her heart." Robbie Ray says smiling.

Miley hugs her dad tightly.

"I'm really happy you trust me, Daddy." She said.

"Of course I do, darling." He says.

Lilly was on the verge of tears. "Keep going! This is better than reality TV!" she says.


	6. Chapter 6 Till The End of Time

**Chapter 6 – Till The End of Time**

Lilly sat on Miley's bed. "Do you like Nick?" she asked.

Miley whirled to face Lilly. "I don't have to answer."

"Well saying you don't have to answer, means you don't want to say the answer, and not wanting to say the answer, will make the person looking for the answer know the answer." Lilly said.

Miley looked bewildered. "English, woman!" she exclaimed.

"It's reverse psychology. My dad uses it on me when he wants me to give him a foot massage." Lilly says and shudders.

"UGH! OK! I like him! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD? I LIKE NICK JONAS!" Miley shouts.

"Miley! You don't have to share it with the nation." Lilly says, trying to shut Miley up.

Miley looks out the window. She sees Joe jumping up and down on a bed, strumming his guitar and hears Nick singing, "Everyone knows it's meant to be! Falling in love, just you and me, till the end of time, till I'm on her mind! It will happen!"

Miley smiles and turns to Lilly. She nods at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Lilly asks her.

Miley shakes her head. "I'm going to sleep. I'm kinda tired." She says.

Lilly nods. "Kay. I'll watch TV for a little than go to sleep too." She replies.

"Night, Lil." Says Miley.

"Night, Milez." Says Lilly.


	7. Chapter 7 Learning the Facts

**Chapter 7 – Learning the Facts**

Lilly snored loudly causing Miley to wake up. She jumped out of bed and changed into jeans that reached her knees and a cute tee.

Miley walked to the kitchen singing Nobody's Perfect. Robbie Ray stopped her.

"Careful, honey. Those boys have sung with Hannah Montana. They know her voice." He said. Miley nodded.

"Don't worry, Dad. I know." She said.

Miley went outside. "Ah. Fresh air." She murmured.

She spotted Nick playing basketball. Miley snuck up behind the house and popped her head out. Nick sunk a basket in. She approached him quietly.

When she was close enough, she yelled, "HELP!"

"Whoa! Hey Miley! Don't do that to me! I'm prone to have an accident." Nick says smiling.

Miley giggled. "Want to take a break?" she asked.

Nick nodded, throwing the ball to the side. "Let's go."

They walk next to each other, quietly.

"So how long have you lived in Malibu?" Nick asked.

"I kind of forgot. Since I was in the fourth or fifth grade." Miley said, unsure.

"That's when you met Lilly?" Nick continued.

Miley nodded. "Yes. We've been best friends since then. How long have you lived in Jersey?" Miley asked.

"Pretty much my whole life. Making this move was pretty hard for me. I love New Jersey." He says. He meets Miley's eyes and looks away. "But I'm starting to like Malibu."

Miley blushed shyly. "That's good. How can you live somewhere and hate it?" she said.

Nick shrugged. "Where did you live before Malibu?" he asked.

Miley smiled at him. "You're quite the interviewer." She teased.

Nick laughed. "Just trying to get to know you." He said.

Miley stared at him for a moment. "Tennessee. I loved it there." Miley said.

Nick nodded. "Now I know. Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." He said

Miley gaped at him. "What?" she questioned.

Nick looked up at her. "See, at first I wasn't sure. But your eyes and smile and accent all seemed too familiar. So now I know." He said.

"Know what, Nick?" Miley persisted.

Nick lowered his voice to a whisper. "That you're Hannah Montana."


	8. Chapter 8 Smarter Than You Think

**Chapter 8 – Smarter Than You Think**

"You can't tell anyone, Nick. No one. Please. I'm not only asking you as Miley, I'm asking you as Hannah." Miley whispered.

She was so scared. She thought that if Nick had figured it out, others would too. Nick lightly touched her hand.

"I swear to you. Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't dream of betraying you." Nick promised. Miley nodded.

"I trust you. Thanks." Miley said. She still felt unsure.

Nick pulled her to the side, where no one could see them. "Miley, I'll tell you something that no one knows yet. I plan to go out with it at our next concert, but I'm telling you now. I'm diabetic." He said. (NOTE - Let's say he hasn't said anything and the concert hasn't happened yet.)

Miley was surprised. "You're so healthy." She said. Nick shrugged. On impulse, Miley pulled Nick into a hug. He hugged her back and they stood there, holding each other.

"Come on. Let's head back." Nick whispered in her ear.

Miley nodded. They jogged to Miley's house. "Hey Miley. Hey Nick." Lilly said casually.

Jackson came out of the kitchen with chocolate all over his face. He sees Nick and wails.

"Why do all the embarrassing things happen to me?" Jackson asks rhetorically.

"Because you are careless." Lilly says. Jackson shoots a look at Lilly and runs to his room.

Lilly looks up to see Nick and Miley staring into each other's eyes. Miley instantly turns to Lilly.

"Lilly?" Miley says.

"Yeah?" Lilly asks, taking a drink of water.

"Nick knows I'm Hannah." Miley says. Lilly spits out the water.

"OH MY JONAS! NICK JONAS! HOW? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?????" Lilly shouts.

Nick sits next to Lilly and starts explaining. "Well he's smarter than I give him credit for." Lilly remarks.

Nick and Miley give Lilly a dirty look. Lilly shrugs. "What? I would have never figured that out and he just did after knowing you for one day." Lilly says.

Miley turns to Nick. "She's right." She says.

Nick nods. "Oh my Jonas! I have to get home! They'll think I've been Jonas-napped!" Nick exclaimed.

"Bye Lilly! Bye Miley!" Nick shouts and runs to his house.

"Bye!" the girls say in unison.

"Well, now he knows everything about me." Miley says.

Lilly gives her a sarcastic look. "And Berry the Bear?" she questions.

"That he doesn't have to know." Miley says quickly.


	9. Chapter 9 Magical Fairy

**Chapter 9 – Magical Fairy**

An hour later, after Lilly left to her eye doctor, Nick knocked on Miley's bedroom door.

"It's open!" Miley called. Nick came in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Nick. Who let you in?" Miley asked. She was trying to hide the fact that Nick Jonas was in her room, on her bed, and smiling at her.

"Jackson. He had a fairy wand in his hand and I heard him singing 'Magical Fairy please love me! I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!' and he was very upset that we have blackmail against him." Nick said. His face was pink from laughing and Miley was laughing very hard.

"Can I show you something?" Miley asked. Nick nodded and Miley grabbed his hand pulling him to her closet. There was barely any space and their noses were touching.

"Your closet?" Nick asked, barely breathing.

Miley leaned over him and led him to her Hannah closet. "Whoa." Nick said.

Miley giggled. Nick turned to her. "Cool. Hannah Montana's clothes, huh?" Nick asked, even though he knew the answer. They went back to her room.

Nick stood close to Miley and they smiled at each other. Nick leaned in and so did Miley.

"Miley!" Robbie Ray shouted. They pulled away. Miley walked out of the room with Nick behind her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Why is Jackson singing, 'Magical Fairy please love me! I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!'? I didn't write that." Robbie Ray asked her.

Miley bit her lip. She looks at Nick.

"No. But someone else did write that." She said grinning.

"Ah. Sure thing, darling." Robbie Ray said. He walked away singing, "Magical Fairy please love me! I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!"

Miley and Nick burst out laughing.

"Seriously, who wrote that?" Nick asked.

Miley grinned. "I don't know. It's really funny, though." She said giggling.

Nick smiled at her.

"Silly girl. Songs are for singers." He teased.

Miley poked his ribs.

"Ouch! Not the Jonas boy! Don't pick on me!" Nick said.


	10. Chapter 10  Dance

**Chapter 10 - Dance**

"Boom! Boom! I love to zoom, zoom! Baby come here, here, I need you near, near!" Joe sang. He sat on the table chatting with Lilly. Yes folks, you heard right. The table. She sang along with him, dancing. Kevin and Jackson were jumping around playing Dance, Dance Revolution. Miley and Nick sat on the couch playing chess.

"Score baby! I beat Nick Jonas at chess!" Miley exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I lost to Miley Stewart at chess!" Nick shouted out.

Miley stood up, doing the victory dance. Nick danced with her and eventually everyone was dancing to music.

Nick grabbed Miley and pulled her to the kitchen. "Subtle much, Mr. Jonas?" she asked.

He leaned to whisper to her. "Don't tell my brothers." He said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

Nick looked away, ashamed. "I want to be special." He said.

Miley laughed and Nick couldn't help, but to laugh with her.

"I'm sorry. You can tell them, if you want." Nick said.

"Let's try something else first." Miley said.

"Joe and Kevin Jonas! Come here!" she called.

They approached her. She grinned at them.

"Do I look like Hannah Montana?" she asked.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other than back at Miley.

"No." They said together.

Miley was shocked. "Cool. Because I never thought I did." She said.

Joe and Kevin nodded at her than started dancing with Lilly and Jackson again.

"Told you so." Nick whispered in her ear.

Miley whirled around. "I'm listening to you more often." She said to Nick.

Nick smiled at her. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Miley blushed, but kissed him back. Nick cupped Miley's face and moved his lips around hers. She had her arms around his neck and they kissed until they needed to breathe.

"Nick and Miley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, than comes marriage, than comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Joe sang.


	11. Chapter 11 When you look me in the eyes

**Chapter 11 - When you look me in the eyes**

Lilly was giggling with Miley over Nick and Miley's kiss. She was sleeping over again.

"So, how was it?" Lilly asked.

Miley looked dreamily out the window. "Very warm, soft, and loving. He's so awesome." She said blushing.

Lilly smiled at her. "You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

Miley nodded. "I do."

At the Jonas house, Nick sat on the floor with his brothers.

"I really like her. I like her so much that it hurts." Nick said.

He put his hand over his heart.

"Go tell her." Kevin said.

"In a song." Joe said.

Nick nodded. "I'll do it." He said. He put on jeans and went outside.

At the Stewart's place, Lilly had gone to sleep and Miley was standing outside.

"Miley!" Nick whispered loudly.

Miley turned to him. "Nick!" she exclaimed.

Nick took a deep breath. He started singing,

"Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's got to be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.   
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.   
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting,  
To become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear."

Miley was crying. "Please don't cry. I may have known you as Miley for two days, but I've known Hannah for a long time. I not only love Hannah, I love Miley. Together, it's perfect. Please don't think I'm rushing. I will spend my life waiting for you. I love you, Miley Stewart." Nick said.

"I love you too, Nick Jonas." Miley said.

Nick kissed her and they wrapped their arms around each other. Lilly, Kevin, and Joe were staring out the window. They gave each other thumbs up.


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams

**Chapter 12 - Dreams**

Miley went to her room in a trance.

She started singing. "I'm in love with a Jonas!"

Lilly laughed. "I noticed Jonas is in love with Hannah!" she squealed.

They could hear Nick shouting happily in the other house and started giggling at the thought.

Lilly said, "Let's play a game."

"What do you want to play?" Miley asked.

"I'll say an actor and you'll say a movie." Lilly insisted.

Miley nodded.

"Claire Danes." Lilly began.

"Romeo and Juliet." Miley answered.

"Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Titanic."

"Ewan McGregor."

"Moulin Rouge!."

"Zac Efron."

"High School Musical."

"John Travolta."

"Grease."

"Nick Jonas."

"Miley St- HEY! Can't do that!" Miley protested.

"Yes I can." Lilly said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh whatever." Miley complained.

Her mind drifted to Nick. "I'm going to sleep. Maybe I'll dream about him." Miley decided.

"Nice choice, Cupid." Lilly said.

"Oh shut up."


	13. Chapter 13 He’s Back

**Chapter 13 – He's Back**

When Miley woke up she could hear guitars playing at the Jonas place. She stuck her head out the window.

"Boys! Can you keep it down?" Miley shouted.

"Sorry Miley!" Nick exclaimed. The volume decreased. "Thank you!" Miley said.

Miley turned around. "Lilly?" she started walking around calling Lilly's name.

"Daddy? Where's Lilly?" she asked.

Robbie Ray faced Miley. "Over at the Jonas residence." He said.

"Oh." Miley said. She changed into a pink skirt and black shirt and went to the Jonas place. She knocked on the door. Frankie answered.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Lilly?" Miley asked.

"In my brothers' room." Frankie said.

Miley nodded and climbed the stairs. She opened the door. Nick was strumming his guitar. He smiled at Miley. Miley smiles back.

"Hey guys. Can I have my best friend back?" Miley asked. Joe shook his head.

"You can have her!" Kevin exclaimed. Just then Miley's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Miley. What's up? I just got back to town. Can I see you and Lilly any time too soon?" Oliver asked.

Miley's eyes widened in surprise and she looked speechless.

"Miley?" Oliver repeated.

"When?" Miley popped out.

The Jonas boys and Lilly were staring at her.

"Rico's." Oliver says.

"See you there." Miley said and closed her phone.

She kissed Nick quickly and grabbed Lilly.

"Got to go, bye!" Miley shouted and ran out of the house with Lilly behind her.

"Miley, wait! Miley, slow down! Miley!" Lilly whined.

"It was Oliver." Miley said.

Lilly gasped. "If Oliver finds out about the Jonas brothers he's never going to let us live it down! He'll tell them our secrets!" she whispered.

"Well, don't worry about that. The Ollie Trolley doesn't work alone." Oliver said, surprising them. "I'm so going to embarrass you guys!" he said, giggling hysterically.

(NOTE – Oliver isn't a villain. He just knows the girls are madly in love with the JoBros. He's going to tease them forever. LOL.)

"Oh no!" Lilly and Miley said.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets

**Chapter 14 - Secrets**

Miley and Lilly were in the Jonas Brothers house before you could say 'Smokin Oken!'.

"Is something going on?" Kevin asked. Nick pulled Miley closer to him and her arms snaked around his back.

Lilly sat on Joe's lap. "Our other best friend is Oliver Oken and he wants to tell you our deepest, darkest, horrible secrets." Lilly said in scary voice.

"We can take him." Joe said.

"Or listen to your secrets." Nick teased. Miley slapped his arm.

"Oh my Jonas! You hit a Jonas!" Kevin exclaimed.

"There is always room for one more." Miley growled.

Kevin shrunk back. Lilly laughed. "You'll meet Oliver eventually and he'll tell you the secrets." She said.

"We won't listen!" Joe said firmly.

"Or we will." Nick said. "Kidding!" he said right when Miley was going to hit him.

"Oh just shu-" Nick cut Miley off when he kissed her again.

"Get a room!" Kevin said.

They ignored Kevin.

The door flung open. Nick and Miley pulled away.

"Oliver!" Lilly and Miley exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Oliver said perkily. He approached Nick and Miley. "You two are standing awfully close." He said. He smirked at Miley and Miley stuck her tongue out at Oliver. He approached Lilly and Joe. "Nice one, Lilly. Any closer?" Oliver asked. Lilly frowned.

"Miley still sleeps with a stuffed teddy bear and Lilly still has a security blanket." Oliver said, laughing hysterically.

"Really Miley? So do I! I sleep with a crocodile named Steve." Nick said. Miley grinned at Nick and he smiled back.

"I have a blanket too!" Joe said to Lilly. Lilly and Joe smiled at each other.

"See Oliver? You can't bring us down." Miley said.

"Oh well. There's always next time." Oliver said.


	15. Chapter 15 Conclusion

**Chapter 15 - Conclusion**

Miley was bouncing up and down. She was very hyper.

"Lilly? What…time…do…they…get…here?" she asked, dragging every word.

Lilly put her hands on Miley's shoulders.

"Calm down, Yoko. Not for another hour." Lilly said.

Miley pouted and stuck her tongue out at her. "I miss Nick." She complained.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You've only told me that one hundred times. Besides, Miley, they've only been gone for one day." Lilly said.

The Jonas Brothers had gone to Chicago to visit their Uncle, after the Oliver incident.

"Grrr." Miley growled at Lilly. Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes. Again.

"Excited about school starting?" Lilly asked.

"NO!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly arched her eyebrows.

"Joe and Nick are going to our high school." Lilly said. Miley let out a shriek and Lilly covered her ears.

"They are?" Miley shouted. She was EXTREMELY ecstatic.

The Jonas Brothers come in. It becomes a musical.

Nick: We hate to say goodbye,

Miley: But we really have to go.

Joe: We'll stick to say good night,

Lilly: Or say we love you so.

Kevin: We may be going,

Jackson: But our hearts will stay with you.

Robbie Ray: I'll have to write this in now,

Frankie: Read Oh My Jonas! Part two!

All: Goodbye everyone! Don't forget to stick around and read Oh My Jonas Part Two, to find out what happens next time on……….OH MY JONAS!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So did my avid readers like my story? I liked it. Read Oh My Jonas! Part Two for more Nick/Miley and Joe/Lilly.

End Credits

Miley Cyrus….Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana 

Nick Jonas….Himself

Emily Osment….Lilly Truscott

Billy Ray Cyrus…Robbie Ray Stewart

Jason Earles….Jackson Stewart

Mitchel Musso….Oliver Oken

Joe Jonas….Himself

Kevin Jonas….Himself

Frankie Jonas….Himself


	16. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

**Dear readers,**

**I usually don't have author notes, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I actually want to thank all of you for being so supportive of me throughout the Oh My Jonas! series. You've given me nothing but excellent reviews and that means the world to me. Making you guys happy means everything to me and I'm proud of myself for doing so. That's ninety percent of this letter. The other ten percent is to take advantage of this and bump the first OMJ! to the top again. XD Enjoy this old series once again and don't forget to read part six if you haven't! **

**I love you guys, Thanks again,**

**Alex**


End file.
